The Come Back
by bsback1998us
Summary: Some of our favorite characters are making a come back to the WWE ring. This is a story of their journey. This ties in to the Divas of Destruction series of stories I have under Poeticheart75 and it also ties into The Reunion Tour and Confession Time.
1. Chapter 1

Roxy and Jessica are warming up at the performance center when Baron Corbin, Seth Rollins and Finn Baylor walk in. Jessica is going wild on Roxy in the ring just like she never left wrestling in the first place. She moved like she never hurt her knee at all. Jessica suffered a similar knee injury to Seth only she didn't total out all of her tendons. She only tore her ACL and was damn lucky to recover from that alone happening. Roxy loves having the competition back and is giving Jessica her all plus some moves. They look like a couple of old pros out there. Seth starts smiling from ear to ear like a proud peacock and Finn put his arm around him like a proud supporter.

Finn: "It looks like your girl is all set for her big come back."

Baron: "I didn't believe it until I saw it with my own eyes. She took that fall and I cringed with her. That sickening pop was all we needed to know she was going down for the count and possibly never getting up."

Seth: "Dude, don't remind me."

He gives an involuntary shutter and reaches for his own knee having flash backs from when he took a sunset flip wrong with Kane on his shoulders and blew out three different tendons in his knee. Then reinjured his meniscus only to come back and beat Triple H at WrestleMania. A moment that made every single Seth Rollins supporter and even the haters all stand up and give him major respect.

Seth: "Yeah. It was pretty bad. She'd probably be all right if it wasn't for Sasha Banks going after her knee after she took that bump and tweaked it the first time. But, as I've said before we are professional wrestlers and injuries happen. We have to be ready for everything and anything all at once. "

Finn: "I remember seeing that match happen live."

_Flash back_

RAW is having their Pay Preview special Payback and there is a huge Royal Rumble match with all of the females competing for the number 1 contenders spot against Diamond Dust for the RAW Women's Championship belt. Jessica is out in the Royal Rumble with an unannounced appearance. Nobody even knew she was cleared to compete after going into rehab for substance abuse issues. She just sort of showed up out of nowhere as they like to say. Even Seth and Roxy had no idea until her theme music hit and she came running across the ramp and into the ring.

Roxy: "Holy shit. Jessica is back on the roster."

Seth: "Seriously? I just heard her music. She's going to go after that title of yours. You're going to have a one on one with The Rocker at WrestleMania. I can feel it in my bones."

Roxy: "I hope so. That would be fucking awesome."

Everyone watched as Jessica cleaned house. She was down to three competitors in the ring with her still. Sasha Banks, Charlotte and Dana Brook she got rid of Dana Brook pretty easy. Charlotte and Sasha were double teaming trying to get her out of there. She got knocked out of the ring a couple times only to get back up and climb under the bottom rope. Sasha and Charlotte were going after each other when she slid back in after Charlotte was tossed over the top rope and eliminated. Sasha looked like she was about to celebrate when Jessica flew from the top rope like she is notorious for doing and tried to nail Sasha with a flying knee. She hit the flying knee, but landed awkward and heard something pop. She felt something moving in her leg that was unnatural and took her down immediately after Sasha was knocked out. She clutched her leg in serious pain and of course, Sasha moved to capitalize on her mistake, but Jessica gave a signal that the trainers knew as she was serious injured and needed help. Of course the match was called off.

Sasha: "Oh my God, are you all right?"

Jessica: "No. My knee popped and my knee pad slipped when I did that flying knee on you. I can't move it."

Trainers suddenly surrounded the ring. Sasha stood back so they could work on her. A couple checked to make sure Sasha was all right after being nailed in the head, but she assured everyone she was fine. Jessica was the one with the serious injury.

Trainer: "Miss Mendez, what hurts exactly?"

Jessica: "My knee. The pad slipped and I think I hurt something bad. It popped and I felt something move."

Trainer: "We're going to have to take off your knee pads and your pants to get to your knee. Is that OK?"

Jessica: "Hell yeah. If you have to strip me buck naked to save my leg I'm all for it. Can Sasha be by my side? She's worried about me."

Trainer: "Of course."

She holds out her hand and Sasha takes it as they wheel Jessica out on a stretcher and load her into an ambulance.

Sasha: "You're going to be all right. You're the toughest woman I know."

Jessica: "My phone is in my left pocket. Can you call Seth for me?"

Sasha: "Yeah. Of course I will."

She gets her phone and dials up Seth's number.

Seth: "Hey babe. Roxy and I are right behind the ambulance. I couldn't get to you with all the trainers and EMTs around you."

Sasha: "It's Sasha, but I have you on speaker phone so Jessica can talk to you."

Seth: "What's happening, Sasha? Are they telling you anything?"

Sasha: "No. They don't know what happened yet and probably won't until she gets an X- Ray done. She said she felt something move and pop in her knee when she came down on that wild high flying knee."

Seth: "Oh my God. Are you serious?"

Jessica: "I'm dead serious. It took me down as soon as I felt it. The pad slipped down. But Sasha is OK."

Seth: "That's good news at least. Hey, that sounds like you might have torn your ACL."

Jessica: "Babe, I don't need you to start freaking out. I probably just sprained something or chipped a bone."

Seth: "No. Bones don't pop when they are chipped. Pops happen when you either dislocate something or tear something. If you dislocated your knee it would take you down like that too."

Jessica: "See? A Positive side to this is it's just dislocated."

Sasha shakes her head and starts laughing.

Sasha: "God, only you would think dislocating your knee is a positive."

Jessica: "It is when he says it sounds like my ACL. You know what happens to athletes who tear their ACL?"

Sasha: "They make huge come backs at WrestleMania and kill Triple H. That's what happens."

Seth: "And I had three tears."

Jessica: "Thank you for keeping my mind off the excruciating pain I'm experiencing."


	2. Chapter 2

Seth: "I know exactly how you feel. You'll be at the hospital and I'll be right by your side the whole time."

_Back to the Present_

Jessica notices the guys sitting at ring side and takes a break on the apron. Roxy skids to a halt almost knocking her onto the padded outside of the ring.

Roxy: "Why the fuck did you stop so soon? I almost crashed and burned right now."

Jessica: "Eh, you're a big girl. You could handle a little spill onto the ground there. It's soft."

She jumps down on to the mat for emphasis.

Roxy: "And they call me insane."

Jessica: "What's with all the looky-loos? I don't like to perform for an audience until I feel ready for it."

Seth: "It's not looky-loos. It's your man and his friends."

Jessica: "Hello friends."

Finn and Baron: "Hi."

Baron: "You're looking good out there. You two look like you never even fell out of sync."

Jessica: "Thank you. Flawed perfection isn't easy. You're boys Jeff and Matt are somewhere around here working out."

Seth: "Yeah. I ran into the two of them earlier."

As if on a cue, Matt Hardy comes out from the work out area and spots Jessica and Roxy in the ring.

Matt: (Putting on his broken gimmick voice) "My Broken sister Jess, I see you have returned to the fight."

Jessica starts laughing and shakes her head.

Jessica: "Dude, you seriously need to dye your hair all black again. That white streak thing looks weird on you."

Matt: "Judge not my unusual appearance, my lady."

Jessica: "Stow the Broke Hardy act. We're not on TNA. We're Jess and Matt at the Performance Center. Are you enjoying your return with your brother?"

Matt: "Yes. I like teaming with Brother Nero again. It's pretty awesome. Especially since we got the tag team titles on our first try at WrestleMania much to some haters chagrin, but they just don't believe in the fight like we do."

Jessica: "I can't do broken with you. Broken took a year of my life away. That and my damn knee thinks it's 90 and needed to retire for 9 months."

Matt: (Dropping the gimmick voice) "Those injuries are serious though, sister Jess. You're lucky you can still walk on your own two feet."

Jessica: "Yeah. I get that and it's not as bad as the multiple neck injuries between you and your brother and your crazy ladder antics."

Matt: "That's why they call it high flying and risk taking."

Jessica: "Preaching to the choir, my brother. I'd offer up a hug, but I'm all nasty and sweaty from running with my real sister here. In case you haven't been properly introduced, Roxy Diamond Dust Rodriguez, meet the legendary Matt Hardy and one half of the Raw tag team champions."

Roxy: "It's a pleasure."

She shakes his hand.

Matt: "Congratulations on your win. The Diamonds look good on you."

Roxy: "Thank you. I'm honored that my gimmick is being repeated by you."

Matt: "You're welcome. I was flattered that they were trying to make my gimmick come out of you two."

Jessica: "I wasn't. That died in the water before it even took flight. I sounded like a drunken old woman at the family picnic just picking random crap out of the air to say."

Matt: "I don't know. I kind of dug the whole Phoenix rising from the ashes routine. That was kind of inspirational."

Jessica: "There is some truth to The Phoenix rising from the ashes bit I did. There just isn't a legion of werewolves or some magic sword involved."

Matt: "Yeah. That did get a little weird and I like weird."

Jessica: "Come to think of it, the Phoenix rising from the ashes is kind of a poetic justice now. I flew high and bright for so many years and then suddenly, with one false move I crashed and burned quicker than a house of cards in the wind. The symbolic smoldering ash and the rebirth of the bird 500 years later all makes sense too."

Matt: "Are you sure you're still sober?"

Jessica: "Very funny. I was just thinking back on that promo."

_Flash back to the intro of The Phoenix Rising_

"A rebirth is coming and The Phoenix will Rise again."

Legend says The Phoenix is a bird of war. She leads The Valkyrie, a legendary female warrior into battle. The Aztecs believed The Phoenix to be very powerful. This bird burns bright like a flame only to die in a smoldering pile of ash. A new Phoenix is born every 500 years and rises from the smoldering ash to fight again.

Jessica's profile comes into view now.

Jessica: "My friends and family, I'm afraid your great warrior is down. I have to have surgery done on my right knee to repair a torn ACL. I don't know when I will be back or if I will be back. I have no choice but to be reborn from the smoldering ash. I will come back to that ring and I will be your mighty warrior one more time. For now, we wait for the rebirth."

The scene cuts away from a burning effect.

_Back to the present_

Matt: "You truly are the warrior reborn."


	3. Chapter 3

Roxy: "With that being said, get your ass back in this ring so we can continue training."

Seth: "You should've been jamming Eye of The Tiger during that speech. That was beautiful."

He gives Matt a fake standing ovation to which he politely flips him off.

Matt: "You're hilarious, dude."

Seth fakes a bow as Matt gives him a man hug.

Matt: "Mr. Finn Baylor. Good to see you again."

He gives him a man hug too.

Finn: "Same to you."

Matt: "I don't think we've officially met, but I do remember seeing you and Ambrose at WrestleMania. I'm Matt Hardy."

He holds out his hand and Baron shakes it.

Baron: "Baron Corbin. Nice to officially meet you even though we've practically grew up together. I watched The Hardy's religiously."

Matt: "Thank you for the support."

Baron: "You're welcome."

Now Jeff comes around the corner from the locker room.

Jeff: "You're over here conspiring with the enemy I see."

Matt: "No. I'm making new friends though."

Jeff: "He's a Smack Down dude though."

Matt: "And you're a label whore. It's all right my not so subtle brother, Jeff."

Baron: "Baron Corbin. It's nice to officially meet you as well."

They shake hands.

Jeff: "Likewise. Hello my fellow Raw brand mate, Finn."

Finn: "Hello."

He shakes his hand.

Jeff: "And the fan boy that never speaks, although I beg to differ when you're in the ring talking mad shit."

Seth: "Me? Talk shit about someone in the ring? That never happens. I have no idea what you're talking about."

Jeff: "Seth Freaken Rollins."

Seth: "Jeff Hardy. Now that we have that established, what's up with the fan boy comment? I've never acted like a fan boy with anyone period."

Jeff: "I'm busting your balls, dude relax."

All of the Sudden, Roxy yells at Jessica

Roxy: "Come on, you can't let the guys distract you. There are going to be distractions out there in the ring too."

Jessica: "I'm not distracted. I'm taking a breather. Those ropes are kicking my ass like a human."

Roxy: "Are you seriously complaining about the ropes right now?"

Jessica: "Dude, have you ran bumps?"

Roxy: "Yes and I know all about the ropes kicking your ass. You're a cross fit goddess and you survived knee surgery. You're Seth Rollins work out partner. You can take a few rope bumps."

Jessica: "Yes. I can handle it. I am a human and I do need breaks."

Roxy: "All right. I guess you can take a break."

Jessica: "Oh, gee thank you you're so generous to allow me to breathe."

She sticks her tongue out at Roxy.

Seth: "Babe."

Jessica turns around and he hands her an ice cold Kill Cliff. Jessica takes it grateful and takes a drink.

Jessica: "God bless you, my love."

Seth: "You're welcome."

He hands Roxy one too.

Roxy: "Thank you, darling."

She takes a drink.

Jessica: "This stuff makes all the difference in the world. I don't know what it is about it. Maybe it's the vitamins or something."

Seth: "It gives you a boost of energy without making you crash. That's what it is."

Jessica: "I guess so."

She hands him the empty can and gestures for Finn to come into the ring.

Jessica: "I summons the Demon king. Come here I need some male competition to practice on."

Finn: "Oh, I don't know if I'm allowed in the ring with female superstars."

WWE had a thing where the male superstars and female superstars could compete with each other but the men weren't allowed to touch the women. Jessica, Roxy and their sister Maddie didn't follow that and the female fraction Divas of Destruction or as their fans know them as D.O.D constantly had matches where they would beat up the guys and the guys were allowed to fight back. Finn being a new guy never saw the D.O.D take on The Shield behind the scenes and totally stand up right next to the male strength and give it back times 50. So when Finn got nervous and tried to show Jessica respect by backing down Seth encourages him to go for it.

Seth: "Trust me. Accept the challenge. It's totally worth it and approved."

Finn: "Since when are we approved to fight with females?"

Seth: "Since its Jess and Roxy the former D.O.D members. They do equal opportunity ass kicking."

Finn: "All right. You want the Demon? You got him."

He takes off his athletic jacket and climbs into the ring and starts doing his bouncy warm up and gives Jess the "Bring it on" wave and she assumes the position and they start grappling.

Baron: "I see why they approved this. She's tough."

Seth: "Oh yeah. Most of the indie wrestlers can take on both sexes."

Jeff: "Notice how she took on Finn and not a veteran."

Seth: "Dude, I'm pretty sure she's going to challenge all of us too."

Baron: "I hope so. I've never wrestled a female professionally."

Jessica nails Finn with a flying knee and he goes down for the pin.

Roxy: "Winner of this match The Rocker."

Jessica: "Who else wants some?"

Jeff: "How about taking on a high flying vet?"

Jeff has experience with wrestling with tough females from back in The Attitude Era. So he is prepared for a one on one equal fight.

Jessica: "I wouldn't want to hurt you old man. Besides, your broken brother might delete me if I challenge Brother Nero."

She winks at Matt and he smiles a crazy smile like he's challenging her.

Jeff: "We aren't doing that angle anymore. That's why we left TNA. That and WWE is buying them out. So we got stuck with the Meek Mans."

Jessica: "I don't even want to get started on that subject. Did you catch what they tried to do with me? That was career suicide if I ever saw it. I felt lucky when I hurt my knee. It gave me a reason to stop being hated week after week."

Jeff: 'Yeah. What the fuck was that shit anyway?"

Jessica: "Bad creative writing and I playing stupid puppet to them pulling my strings."

Jeff: "Why didn't you sue them for character defamation?"

Jessica: "It wasn't worth it. At the time I was at a personal low too. I started drinking and I just buried myself in Broken Jessica."

Jeff: "They called you Broken Jessica and got away with it. That's a blatant rip off of my brother's angle. There is no way that would fly legally. "

Jessica: "It flew right out the window with my sanity and sobriety."

Jeff: "I am sorry that happened to you."

Jessica: "My own sister tried to sell me out and blamed my break down on my knee injury and Seth. Then when I yelled at her for the shit story writing she said she was saving my life."

Jeff: "Which sister, Roxy?"

Jessica: "No. It was my other sister Maddie. She's a head writer for creative now."

Jeff: "I see. She's the reason things are looking up around here."

Jessica: "Yup. She says there is a huge surprise in the works that I need to be ring ready for. So I am preparing for all angles."

Jeff: "Are the former Shield members involved in the huge surprise?"

Jessica: "It is possible."

Jeff: "D.O.D reunion and an epic Shield reunion with an epic match for the record books."

Jessica: "That would be awesome. The fans would have kittens over The Shield and D.O.D reuniting to fight each other. The only thing better than that would be The Club verses The Shield. Jeff Hardy verses Seth Rollins."

Jeff: "Tell your sister in creative we need to make all that happen."

Jessica: "Hey Roxy."

Roxy: "Yes darling?"

Jessica: "Dial up Maddie right quick. I have an idea."

She picks up Jessica's phone and dials up Maddie Main Street Gilbert. The third member of D.O.D who went to work for creative

Madison: "Madison Gilbert how can I help you?"

Roxy: "It's me bitch."

Madison: "Roxy, hey girl. What's up?"

Roxy: "You're on speaker with Jess, Jeff, Baron, Finn and Seth."

Roxy: "Hey gang."

Everyone sends their mutual "Hellos".

Roxy: "I have a potentially epic beyond belief idea for you if you willing to take the challenge."

Madison: "I'm listening."

Jessica: "The Shield verses . Reunion matches. Then Jeff Hardy verses Seth Rollins the dream match."

Madison: "Hell yeah. I say let's do it."

Jeff: "I second that."

.Jessica: "I concur. Now would Dean Seth and Roman be down for that."

Madison: "Yes. They want a Shield verses someone match. Roman's was The Club which is awesome on the guys end. Yours is awesome on the Women's side."

Jessica: "Two epic matches in one night."

Madison: "Sounds like three if you count Hardy verses Rollins. If it is both Hardy boys then it's Rollins and Baylor verses Matt and Jeff."

Jessica: "Let's do it."

Maddie: "Then I guess I will see you all Monday."

Jessica: "You sure will."

Roxy: "Don't blow the best opportunity of our careers with shitty story writing."

Madison: "We won't. I promise you.'

The set up

The first Monday of Jessica's return, a video from her supposed rehab facility is played for the RAW audience.

Jessica: "Hello my fellow Rockers."

The audience goes nuts with applause and cheers and the usual chants of "welcome back" and the other half hating and yelling "Delete" to get rid of her.

Jessica: "I feel all your love and support through my recovery. I appreciate each and every one of you and all of your cards and flowers you've sent to my recovery home here. You're beautiful for holding on to me like this. My knee is fully recovered again and I am cleared to wrestle again."

This got a huge pop from the fans.

Jessica: "Believe me, I'm excited and am training really hard to come back to Raw and all my Rockers out there. I don't really remember too much about the whole Broken Jessica Era of my life. I drank a lot and I lost a lot of my memories. I do remember the story of the Phoenix and how she rises every 500 years from the ashes and chaos. Well, I'm due for my rise from the ashes and the chaos. Forget everything you ever knew about me. I am no longer crazy or drunk or lost. I have both feet on the ground and my mind is clear as ever. I know I want to fly high on the wings of my great come back and raise you all up high. You deserve my praises and thanks for taking care of me. Believe the D.O.D sister who shook up the divas division is back and I am kicking asses and taking names. Beware. I am coming for you."

The video cuts and Matt Hardy face comes on the screen.

Matt: "Nobody believes in you, Sister Jessica. You're followers are no longer loyal to you or your cause. You've failed them time and time again. You are unworthy of your title of Phoenix and unworthy of the rebirth. You were destroyed because you lie and make empty promises. I don't understand how such a blatant lie went on for as long as it did. Broken Jessica is nothing but a fraud and a wanna be. You're better off without her. She will only bring great shame to our cause and hurt you. She will join Brother Nero in deletion."

Roxy is standing in the ring as Rubber Girl.

Rubber Girl: "Brother Matt, your kind of justice is unnecessary. Sister Jessica is of no threat to us. If you're looking for a fight come down to this ring. I'll give you a fight."

He laughs a crazy lunatic laugh like she told him the funniest joke in the world.

Matt: "I do not strike females, sister in black. You are a reminder of the deleted brother Nero. You're just the enigma with no name and no identification."

Rubber Girl: "You talk trash and you dismiss the skills of female superstars. You need to be put in your place. Females are just as awesome as males and you need to come down and receive an ass kicking."

Suddenly the ring goes dark and a figure is standing behind Rubber Girl draped in black. A wicked crazy cackle is heard and Rubber Girl is put in a submission position.

Dark Figure: "You will no longer be a threat to us, mysterious sister."

Rubber Girl is fighting her way out of the submission position and takes a cue out of Jessica's book and butts the mysterious figure in the gut with her rear view breaking the hold.

Mysterious figure: (so only Roxy hears) "Watch my nuts."

Rubber Girl: "You don't have any nuts if you have to attack a female from behind like that."

Mysterious figure: "It's me, Jeff. I'm introducing Willow to Rubber Girl."

Rubber Girl: "I'm not breaking character for you."

She somehow manages to flip Jeff over her shoulder and goes for the pin. She only gets two before Jeff kicks out.

Announcer: "Where are all these crazy lunatics coming from?"

Announcer number 2: "The lunatics are taking over the asylum. Who is that?"

Announcer: "Great. This is just what we don't need another mysterious black figure attacking people in the ring."

Rubber Girl and the mysterious figure are giving it all they have against each other. Rubber Girl is standing victorious lyrics with her boot on the mysterious figures chest.

Rubber Girl: "You are no enigma. You are Willow the evil alter ego of Jeff Hardy and you are no match for me. I take down men just as easily as these twats of the Women's Division."

He grumbles from under her boot and she stomps on him.

Rubber Girl: "What is that catch phrase your brother uses? You've been deleted."

The camera fades with Rubber Girl as the Victor. She lets Jeff up once they are at commercial and heads backstage to change. Jeff stops her before she gets to the locker room.

Jeff: "I love your evil alter ego."

Roxy: "I love your alter ego too. We're going to get along just fine."

Jeff: "You outed me though."

Roxy: "It was an illusion. They don't believe Rubber Girl tails."

Jeff: "How about the Hardy rescuing your sister from false imprisonment? Will they believe that?"

Roxy: "It fits her exit. They said you were going to be her counselor."

Jeff: "And now my brother wants a match with her."

Roxy: "So I've heard the promos."

Matt comes running up and slaps high five with Jeff

Matt: "That was reminiscent of the old days wrestling with Lita."

Roxy: "Well, that is a high compliment. Thank you."

Matt: "You're welcome. Your sister is awesome with the promos."


	4. Chapter 4

Roxy: "I can't wait until she's here for real and ready for action."

Meanwhile, back in the locker room,

Dean: "There are some rumblings going around the grape vine that are saying now that all three former Shield members are on RAW together that there could be something very special in the works."

Seth: "Not the "Let's reunite The Shield" gimmick again. Do you know how many times I've been approached by Stephanie about that? She has shot it down so many times that I don't even listen anymore. She only uses it to rib the WWE Universe because she knows how hot those girls are out there on this subject. The whole damn universe came out of their seats when the three of us were playing like we were together again. I'd love to reunite."

Dean: "I second that motion. Reuniting The Shield for one epic match doesn't mean we leave our singles career behind. It means we have one more shot at being The Hounds of Justice and running the whole yard again."

Roman: "I already do run the yard. The Shield reuniting wouldn't only be a one- time thing and we all know it. I also know that they aren't going to give up our singles stuff for it. WWE is all about the money and we make them tons of it by ourselves. So, I'd be all for this reunion as long as the story is good. The timing is right and it's not rushed."

Seth: "Spoken like a true business man. Someone taught you well, Big Man."

Roman: "Hilarious. I am from a whole family of wrestling Legacy. We are educated on the business side of things too."

Seth: "Someone pin a rose on your nose."

Back with Roxy and the Hardy Boyz,

Roxy: "She would thank you in person, but she hasn't been freed from her prison yet."

Matt: "She will be freed soon. I have great plans for Sister Jessica."

Jeff: "This ought to be fun."

Matt: "I hope so or it will be a wasted opportunity."

Roxy: "If my sister and Charlie let creative kill this I will strangle them both and I don't even know Charlie like that."

Matt: "Charlie like Chuck or Charlie like short for Charlene."

Roxy: "Short for Charlene. She's not a dude."

Matt: "Ok. Then you have to straighten her out. I don't put my hands on females anymore."

Roxy: "Anymore?"

Matt: "I used to have anger management issues with my wife."

Roxy: "Is that why they are calling domestic abuse these days?"

Matt: "More like mutual abuse. She had a temper too."

Roxy: "Nah didn't see that one coming."

Meanwhile, back in the creative office,

Madison: "Do you realize if we screw this up we are both dead?"

Charlie: "Yeah. They won't kill us over a storyline."

Madison: "We are going to wish we had a different job in WWE for a couple months I can promise that. Have you met The Shield and D.O.D fans? They are insane when it comes to pairing them up."

Charlie: "I am aware of the insanity level in the fandom. They've been gunning for a Shield reunion forever and Dean and Roman don't trust Seth enough to bring him into the brotherhood again."

Madison: "Have you been listening to Dean and Roman talk? They are all three down for the reunion. Why do you think they asked for the Bullet Club verses The Shield match to happen? That is the start of many dream matches we've discussed."

Charlie: "I thought that already happened."

Madison: "Nope. We got held up after AJ got traded to Smack Down."

There is a knock on Maddie door.

Madison: "It's open."

AJ Styles pokes his head in through the door.

AJ: "Am I interrupting anything?"

Madison: "Mr. Styles. We were just discussing your fate."

AJ: "Well, I've always believed in being the master of my own fate. So here is my proposal. I heard The Shield members want a Bullet Club reunion so we can have a Hardcore dream match."

Madison: "It's true. They do want a Hardcore match against the Bullet Club."

AJ: 'If there is one thing I know its Hardcore wrestling. If there was one faction or former faction that I think could handle a Hardcore match with us it would be The Shield. Now I am down for the match and I would love to do it. I'd love to see our fans go ape shit for the old school coming back to prime time. Your mission should you chose to accept is to convince Shane McMahon and Daniel Bryan to accept me fighting with my brothers even though they are on Raw."

Madison: "Piece of cake."

She calls Shane and puts him on speaker.

Shane: "Maddie, my favorite lady, what can I do for you?"

Maddie: "Maybe I borrow one of your superstars for one match? I kind of already planned it before the draft."

Shane: "I guess I can do that for you. What do you have in mind and who does it involve?"

Maddie: "It involves AJ Styles reuniting with the Bullet Club and The Shield."

Shane: "The Shield verses Bullet Club. That sounds good. How about a crossover show so you can use Dean and AJ and Smack Down is still a part of that main event?"

Madison: "Sounds good. Let's do it."

Shane: "You're on. I'll talk to AJ and get back to you."

Madison: "I already have AJ here on speaker."

Shane: "Hey AJ. How's it going?"

AJ: "Better now that I have a future planned."

Shane: "So you're cool with Hardcore match against The Shield?"

AJ: "Hell yeah. I've always wanted to do Hardcore for WWE. We're talking like the old school Hardcore that Cactus Jack was famous for not the watered down shit that you father thinks is fooling everyone watching."

Shane: "Yes. The old school Hardcore matches like you watched as a kid with your dad growing up."

Madison: "And while we're talking reunions Roxy and I have been talking about bringing Jessica back to WWE and having a D.O.D reunion against The Shield."

Shane: "Sounds like one hell of a reunion idea. I know Dean is all for it."

Madison: "So are Seth and Roman."

AJ: "Anderson and Gallows are always down to kick ass and take names."

Matt: "Brother Shane."

Shane: "Hello Matt. I suppose you and Jeff want someone from Smack Down to fight."

Matt: "No. We wish to delete Seth Rollins."

Shane: "That's for Kurt to settle. You talk to him and work that out. As for the crossover ideal I'm all for it. So let's get the green light from Kurt and go from there."

Madison: "Until we meet again."

Shane: "Bye Maddie."

Madison: "Bye."

Matt: "One more calls."

Madison: "Yes and Kurt is the easy one. Stephanie is going to be the bitch about this."


	5. Chapter 5

Madison: "Yes and Kurt is the easy one. Stephanie is going to be the bitch about this."

Matt: "Good luck on that call."

Jeff: "I don't wish this on anyone. She can be really hard to talk to some times."

Madison calls Kurt.

Kurt: "Hello Miss Madison. What can I do for you?"

Madison: "Well, Mr. Angle I actually called because I have a business proposition for you."

Kurt: "A business proposition. This sounds promising. I take it this has to do with RAW."

Madison: "Yes it does."

Kurt: "Then I need to put you on speaker phone because Stephanie is here and we mind as well kill two birds with one stone."

Madison: "Sounds good to me."

She rolls her eyes and Jeff and Matt both laugh to themselves as Kurt puts everyone on speaker phone.

Stephanie: "Hey Maddie. How's it going?"

Madison: "Hey Steph. Long time no speak. Things are going good over here. Charlie and I are getting a lot done together. I have you on speaker phone too. Jeff, Matt, AJ and Charlie are all here in my office brain storming."

Stephanie: "Brain storming. That sounds like an interesting bunch of brains to pick."

Madison: "Yes and an interesting bunch of story lines to pick from. I will start with the largest of all of them. You're brother and I spoke earlier and we would like to do a Super Show with Smack Down and Raw superstars together."

Stephanie: "That's an easy one. You got it."

Madison: "The second idea is to reunite D.O.D and The Shield and ignite the rivalry again."

Stephanie: "Ooh, a new take on an old feud might be interesting now with the new characters developments."

Madison: "Yes. We felt that way too. The third idea is The Bullet Club verses The Shield. They've already sort of hatched it out with Shane. So, we can have AJ in The Club. That's where the Super Show idea came from."

Stephanie: "I figured that out. Yeah, Dean was already talking about that happening before the whole Superstar shake up we did. I told him we could probably still work it out. I'd have to talk with everyone and make sure it was still plausible."

Madison: "And the last idea is The Hardy Boys verses Seth Rollins and Finn Balor."

Stephanie: "Another excellent set up. This is the easiest conference call I've taken all day. I wish all our talks were this quick and easy."

Madison: "The feeling is mutual.

She calls up Kurt Angle next.

Kurt: "Hello lovely. What can I do you for?"

Maddie: "Hi Kurt. I have a proposition for you."

Kurt: "I love when you talk creative to me. It always ends in good ratings."

Maddie: "Well, this will too. See, I've been talking to some of the talent and we thought The Hardy's verses Seth Rollins and Finn Balor would make an excellent match up."

Kurt: "Agreed. It sounds awesome."

Maddie: "The other idea is a cross over show with Smack Down so we can have a Shield reunion and a Bullet Club verses The Shield dream match."

Kurt: "Sounds like a good idea to me and the reunion would be awesome too."

Maddie: "Plus Roxy and I can bring back Jessica for a D.O.D reunion."

Kurt: "Done and done."

Maddie: "That was the easiest conversation I've ever had with the head person over there."

Kurt: "That's because I know Stephanie will be all for this too."

Maddie: "Stephanie and I have never seen eye to eye on things. It has a lot to do with what I did in the D.O.D and when they tried to take me over the coals for what Roxy and Jessica did."

Kurt: "I have to stay neutral on the subject because I have a double interest here. I like my job for one and I've been on the raking over the coals end of the conversation too."

Maddie: "It's all good. I will work out the details and get back to you."

Kurt: "Sounds good. Have a good day."

Maddie: "You too."

They hang up.

Back at the training center,

Jessica is sitting on the ring apron.

Jessica: "Dude, I need a new entrance. I don't want the same old crap. I've done the zip line. I've done the surprise entrance. I've done mysterious too."

Finn: "May I assist you with your come back? I feel like I can be a huge help with your reinvention of yourself."

Jessica: "You're offering to help reinvent my character? What's in it for you?"

Finn: "Nothing is in it for me. Its one friend helping out another."

Jessica: "I don't have very many friends who don't stab me in the back in the end. Even my sister's turned their back on me in the end."

Finn: "I'm not out to hurt you, love. Are you honestly that far out of touch with the rest of the world?"

Jessica: "Dude, I was in rehab for a year not the nut farm. I went through the same physical therapy Seth went through with my knee for 9 months. I'm not out of touch with reality. I'm cautious about the people I allow behind the curtain who claim to help me. I've had a lot of knives stuck in my back and I'm not down to repeat it."

Finn: "I don't blame you one bit love. I know women are catty towards each other and most men have ulterior motives behind just about everything they say. I've been stabbed in the back and let down. I know what it feels like to hit rock bottom. I also know what it feels like to come back from a career ending injury. I was there when you and Seth were rehabbing with my shoulder. I was the only one who didn't blame Seth for my Injury."

Jessica: "You're right. You were there at the rehab center when we were rehabbing. I totally forgot about that. Yeah, Seth felt shitty when you went down with your shoulder."

Flash back to Summer Slam

Finn Balor is making his RAW debut for the first time and Seth Rollins is his opponent in the ring. This is the first time Jessica is seeing the full on Demon King Entrance. Finn comes out and the arena goes dark. Fog starts filling the entrance way and his theme music hits. He's crouched down on the stage in full body paint and his costume with the cape and tassel things on his wrists.

Jessica: "God, this kid has more paint on him then my house."

Roxy: "He's got talent. I've seen Prince Devitt on NXT and he was awesome. He's broke more records then I can remember this moment. He held the longest running NXT championship reign in history and he wants to become the Next Raw champion."

Jessica: "Good luck with that. They keep giving the title to Brock and he don't defend anything let all e wrestle."

Roxy: "Yeah. I heard that."

Jessica: "So, why did he have to change his name if Prince Devitt was working so well for him? Did he have to leave it in Japan?"

Roxy: "No. He changed his name just like everyone else has to do when they switch brands or divisions."

Jessica: "I love his body paint. That back piece looks wicked."

Roxy: "Yeah it does. I have to agree and the ominous entrance makes me want to stand up and worship with his followers."

Jessica: (putting on a fake Irish accent) "You want to be part of the Balor Club now, lovey?"

Roxy: "Very funny."

She poses along with his entrance music and Roxy starts laughing.

Roxy: "You do realize he's going to kick Seth's ass right?"

Jessica: "He's Seth Freaken Rollins now. He can handle Irish Lucky Charms out there."

Roxy: "You're an asshole."

The match goes on and by about half way through it is quite obvious something is wrong.

Jessica: "Dude, he's hurt. Seth winged the demon king when he hit the barricade. He popped his shoulder back into place so he could finish the match. I've seen Dean do it hundreds of times before."

Roxy: "I know. I saw it happen. He smacked the barricade awkwardly and kind of fell forward because I saw the trainers go over there and he waved it off when he popped his shoulder back in place by himself."

Jessica: "That's why Seth had the "Oh shit" face. He's afraid he's going to blame him for the injury and get into trouble with Stephanie."

Roxy: "Stephanie can't blame Seth for an accident. It's not anyone's fault."

Jessica: "Yes but Seth has a track record for being reckless already. He hurt Sting with a buckle bomb. He hurt The Undertaker. He hurt Brock which I'm shocked that Heyman hasn't sued him over. Bret said he was dangerous and brought up the tragic accident at his school which was a low blow because he had no idea what actually happened to that kid."

Roxy: "Seth has nothing to worry about and neither do you. Stop worrying over every little detail. Seth obviously isn't worried. So why should you?"

The match ends and Finn stand victorious in the middle of the ring becoming the very first Universal Champion in WWE history. He comes back stage and Jessica is standing there waiting for Seth.

Finn: "Hello beautiful."

Jessica: "Hi. How's the shoulder?"

Finn: "I'm afraid it's shit. I'm probably going to have to have surgery. Its lose and really wonky."

Jessica: "I'm sorry to hear that. Are you sure about the surgery part? I mean you're not exactly medically trained and you haven't been looked at yet."

Finn: "Love, when you've been wrestling as long as I have you know your body. I felt the pop and I heard the grinding of my bones. It was obvious."

Jessica: "Damn, Seth looked worried about you. Where did he go?"

Finn: "Honestly? I don't know. He probably went to the locker room to get cleaned up."

Jessica: "Go get that taken care of. I'll find Seth."

Finn: "All right. Come by and visit after."

Jessica: "Yeah. I guess I can do that."

She goes off to find Seth and finds him sitting on top of one if the equipment boxes fidgeting with his wrist pieces.

Jessica: "What's wrong, babe?"

Seth: "I lost the championship and I destroyed Finns shoulder."

Jessica: "You didn't destroy Finn. He's doing better now. The trainers are looking at him to make sure he doesn't have any further damage done. He told me to come visit him after I found you."

Seth: "Did he say anything about me?"

Jessica: "Nope. I just asked him where you were and he said he honestly didn't know so I went looking for you."

Seth: "I want to apologize to him. I didn't want him to get hurt."

Jessica: "I'd say that's a good idea. Let's go make things right. Are you all right?"

Seth: "Yeah. I'm going to be just fine. I'm just disappointed that I lost. He's an awesome performer out there."

Jessica: "I can agree there. He's excellent."

She kisses him and they head to the trainer's room. Finn is iced up and sitting on the trainer table.

Finn: "Hello lovely."

Jessica: "Hi Finn. I brought Seth with me if that's ok."

Finn: "Yeah. I'm glad you brought him because I wanted to say that wasn't his fault out there."

Seth: "Are you going to be all right?"

Finn: "I need an x ray to see if it's messed up or not. I think it will be fine with a little rest."

Seth: "That's good news."

Finn: "Yeah. That wasn't your fault out there. It was an accident and nothing more. So don't blame yourself for this."

Seth: "I won't. You get your shoulder fixed and I'll see you at Raw tomorrow night."

Finn: "All right."

They leave the trainer's room.

Jessica: "I hope this doesn't turn into another nose gate."

Seth: "Yeah. You and I both I don't need any more accusations against me. It was bad enough hearing Bret say what he said on the podcast."

Jessica: "I am sorry that happened. He had no business bringing up that kids death like that. He has no idea what the circumstances were."

Seth: "Yeah but it was enough to send WWE up my ass investigating every little accident that happened around me."

Jessica: "Been there done that before. The only difference mine wasn't taken to social media."

Back to the present

Finn: "I regret nothing. I'm glad you and I met and I'm glad You, Seth and I are friends."

Jessica: "Me too, love. I'm just sorry we bonded over physical therapy and not a couple drinks somewhere."

Finn: "No worries. Babe. So about that new you."

Roxy: "Dude, what are you, her new manager? She's got Me, Seth and Baron."

Jessica: "I don't need a manager and I don't need Baron, Seth or you to help me out or Finn. What I need is a brilliant idea like the Phoenix. That was inspirational and people liked that."

Finn brings up the myth of the Phoenix on his phone.

Finn: "According to this the Phoenix is a symbol of rebirth usually from the ashes of the death of another Phoenix every 500 years. It usually means you've risen above death and conquered chaos."

Jessica: "I know what it means. My own chaos is the addiction and the physical injury I conquered. Hence why I love her and the Valkyrie she represents."

Finn: "The female warrior."

Jessica: "Yes. For an Irish man you sure have to look up a lot of the lores."

Finn: "Contrary to popular belief I'm not an expert on mythology."

Jessica: "That's right. You're a comic book nerd like Kofi. That's where your whole demon king gimmick comes from."

Finn: "No. That's a real Irish tale. It's not a comic book thing. He's like a boogie man."

Jessica: "Anyway, back to the subject at hand. How could I blend the Phoenix and the Valkyrie together and make a new me that's not going to look ridiculous out there?"

Finn: "It shouldn't be too hard to create a strong warrior who can rise above the ashes and beat death."

Seth: "It makes sense now. A Valkyrie is basically represented as a keeper of fate and who she takes to the afterlife."

Baron: "Wow, I'm shocked you and Finn haven't bonded sooner over all that folklore stuff."

Jessica: "As opposed to you and Randy Orton going out there as the lone wolf and The Viper?"

Baron: "Nothing wrong with that."

Roxy: "Good because you sounded like a hater."

Baron: "Nope. No haters here."

Roxy: "Good. I'd have to send you to hang with Enzo."

Finn starts laughing. Roxy winks at him to let him know she's goofing around and not being serious. Baron smirks and Seth shakes his head

Seth: "Kids. Now I see why you have closed sessions."

Roxy: "Are you feeling ready to go back yet?"

Jessica: "Nope. I still need something to bring to the ring."

Roxy: "You'll figure it out. I know you."

Fast forward to six months later. Matt and Jeff have set up a Broken Hardy ploy to rescue Jessica from her prison. There is a scene of a lobby where some people are sitting watching TV at the rehab facility where Jessica is supposedly being held against her will. Broken Matt is undercover as an orderly and Jeff is a nurse with a key pass around his neck. They come into Jessica's room where she's sitting in an arm chair.

Jessica: "Greetings gentlemen. What's on the agenda this evening?"

Jeff: "We are getting out of here tonight."

Matt: "You will be free, my sister. This prison will be far behind you."

Jessica: "I know not of what you speak, brother. I'm not being held against my will. I'm simply allowing the Phoenix to be reborn. She's almost ready to be reborn. You must be patient because she's fragile and it takes time for her to hatch."

Jeff: "You are saying their words. It's OK."

Matt: "The meek keep you here. The Phoenix has been reborn long ago but they keep her in a golden cage. She deserves to fly. There is a great battle waiting for a new leader."

Jessica: "The meek are simply uneducated souls. They will learn what karma is and what she does to those of us who are caged. I will free the Phoenix from her golden cage."

Jeff: "You must come with us if you ever want to taste freedom. The meek are trying to put out the Phoenix glow."

Matt: "We must save the Phoenix before she is deleted my sister."

Jessica: "Yes my brother. Let us free the Phoenix from her golden cage so she can glow and fly into battle. I need my fellow Valkyrie warriors. There is a great league of warriors that can help our cause."

Jeff: "The warriors await your arrival, sister."

Jessica stands up and she's dressed in her trademark Valkyrie shirt with the Phoenix above her. This gets a huge pop from the WWE universe. Now there is a chase with Jessica and The Hardy's being chased by orderlies and security as they break out of the hospital and jump into a waiting SUV.

Matt: "Yes. You're free now, sister. How does it feel?"

Jessica: "It feels awesome my brothers."

The chase is lead down the street and into an ally where the other cars pass up the ally and The Hardy's lead Jessica into the arena. The WWE universe is going wild with anticipation. A TO be continued flashes on the screen. Alexa Bliss is in the middle of the ring with the championship around her waist.

Alexa: "How incredibly boring. There's a whole 20 minutes I can't get back. Who cares about the lunatic brigade anyway? The Rocker hasn't been relevant for 2 years. Don't get me started on The Hardy's. They have nothing to do with the women division or this title. Speaking of which I won't be defending this tonight. I have no opponent and I'm not going into the ring to wrestle a lunatic who hurts people. She is as bad if not worse than her sister's and Rollins put together."

"Hey Alexa."

Roxy is standing on the ramp in full gear.

Alexia: "What a surprise, Roxy. Diamond Dust wants her title back. Guess What? You're not getting it."

Roxy: "Look, you're an annoying twat and you're not cute anymore. I appreciated you when you first came here because you didn't take anyone's crap and you actually reminded me of myself when I started wrestling and making a name for myself. Now you remind me of an annoying little girl who does nothing but whine and bitch about what she doesn't want to do. Hey you and Kevin Owens should get together and have a beer or something. You're perfect for each other."

The audience pops for that and Alexis gives her a dirty look.

Roxy: "I don't know what's going on with the lunatic brigade tonight, but I know what I want to do."

She charges down the ramp and beats the living hell out of Alexia.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Alexa"

Roxy is standing on the ramp in full Diamond Dust Gear.

Roxy: "I don't know where the lunatic brigade is going either and I really don't give a damn. You come out here week after week and run your mouth and make up excuse after excuse about why you're not defending your title. By the way, I at least was a fighting champ unlike you."

She runs down the ramp and beats the hell out of Alexa. She is standing over her body much like she used to do in Divas of Destruction with her fellow sisters.

Roxy: "You have no choice but to fight now."

She picks up the title from the ring and holds it over her head. The audience loves seeing her with the red and white diamonds.

Roxy: "I look good in diamonds. I think I'll hold onto this until you really want to fight for this title."

Alexia: "You have no rights to that."

Roxy: "Neither do you. It's for fighters and you flat out refuse night after night. You give the same tired excuse and run your mouth. I'm shutting you down."

She steps over her body and leaves the ring and goes backstage. Dean instantly attaches himself to her in a celebratory hug. Roxy looks at him like he's nuts.

Roxy: "Dude, that wasn't even a match or a title win."

Dean: "But it was a thing of beauty. She deserved a random beating."

Roxy: "I see you're over the drunken karaoke incident."

Dean: "And you're over me giving you that ultimatum."


	7. Chapter 7

Roxy: "Nope. You don't make me chose who my friends are. Yes. I was wrong for waiting to tell you I slept with Corbin. But, you had no right to make me choose between the two of you. As far as I see it, you have close female friends and it's cool with me. I may bust your nuts about Renee and I may rib Jess a little about how close she is to you, but that's between my sister and me."

Dean: "Are you seriously going to stand here and tell me I had no right to get pissed at you over Corbin? You and Jess are nothing like Corbin and Renee. Renee has nothing to do with this argument and she is only relevant at work and even then, I chose to avoid her as much as I can. Corbin on the other hand, Corbin and you had mutual sex together. There were no extraordinary circumstances between you two. There wasn't any alcohol involved and you sure as hell didn't do it as a joke to get my attention. You and Corbin felt compelled to sneak around behind my back and hide the fact that you even had a mutual like for each other. We never even spoke his name."

Roxy: "We never hid the fact that there was a mutual like from you. We all went out and hung out together as friends on many different occasions. You even busted my nuts about the way Corbin was looking at me one night. No, there weren't any extraordinary circumstances or any alcohol involved. This much is true and I have better things to make jokes about. I'm not an attention whore. I don't just do stuff for the sake of getting some attention out of you or anyone else for that matter. That will never be me. You've basically out me through an emotional equivalent of hell and now you just want to forgive and forget like nothing ever happened?"

Dean: "I've been through an emotional equivalent of hell too. You betrayed me and I ended up passing out on Seth and Jess's couch drunk. Jess had to clean up after my drunken ass. Do you have any idea how embarrassing that is? I don't get sloppy like that."

Roxy: "You always wake up embarrassed after getting drunk."

Dean: "That went beyond my own personal limits. God bless Seth and Jess both for not hanging me by my balls. I don't puke in the gutter and I was puking in the gutter outside of their door."

Roxy: "Been there done that before. Drunken asshole was my game I played too."

Dean: "Are you actually still pissed off at me? It's been 6 months."

Roxy: "Yeah. 6 months. I've seen you outside of work maybe a handful of times in those 6 months and you've never even stopped to talk to me or discuss what happened like two adults. You confess that you got shit-faced and had to stay on Jess and Seth's couch like it somehow excuses that past 6 months and all the neglect that was done."

Dean: "I just gave you a congratulatory hug."

Roxy: "I know. I'm not pissed off at the hug. You see no reason why you need to sit down and discuss what happened these past six months. You can't see why I may have an issue with you not having said one word to me."

Dean: "To be honest, I had to give myself enough time to be able to look at you without getting pissed off. Every time I saw you or Corbin, I wanted to smack you both for hiding that shit for 3 months from me. I am sorry I upset you. I have every intention of explaining why I waited 6 months to talk to you. I didn't want to take my anger out on you or Baron. So it took me awhile to get to that level of maturity with this. I love you and you took care of me for as long as I can remember. I never forgot that and that's why it hurt so much when I heard about you and Corbin hooking up. You know I can't stand the idea of another man being with you like that."

Roxy: "So now you're a possessive overbearing child. Since when do you handle things that way? What happened to taking care of things before they boil over? I was upset too and you treated me like your enemy for 6 months and then out of the blue tonight you just hug me like everything is ok. I love hugs and I love you, but I'm not the kind to just ignore the situation and it goes away."

Dean: "I know babe and I don't expect you to be the ignore it and it goes away type."

Roxy: "We can't go back to being us until we get over this."

Dean: "What do I have to do to get you back? I'll do anything you want."

Roxy: "Well, start by getting things right with you. Find the Jonathan Good that I started dating and bring him back to me. Then we can work on us."

Dean: "That sounds easy enough. Just know I forgive you and the communication lines are open both ways."

Roxy: "Thank you."

Dean: "You're welcome."

She hugs him and he kisses the top of her head as she walks off to the green room.

Baron: "An Ambrose congratulatory hug. Does this mean things are back to normal with you two?"

Roxy: "Not yet. He can't get away with making me chose my friends."

Baron: "I could agree with that. But, you did sleep with me and if the roles were reversed you'd want the offender gone."

Roxy: "Yeah. I know and I hid it for 3 months before I admitted it was true which made things worse."

Baron: "So you do get it."

Roxy: "I get it 109 percent."

Baron: "So is he willing to accept that you and I are nothing more than friends now?"

Roxy: "I don't care if he accepts it or not. I enjoy your company and he's going to have to deal."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the arena,

Matt: "Are they ready for us yet?"

Jessica: "I'll find out right now."

I text Roxy:

"What's happening? Are they ready for the entrance?"

Roxy: "Yeah. The entrance is set up. Go for it. Good luck out there."

Jessica: "Thank you."

In the arena,

We have an update from the compound. There has been a break. The lunatic brigade is headed straight for this arena. We suspect that Broken Jessica is the leader of this break out. A police escort is outside the arena and an unmarked black SUV is surrounded by the SWAT team trying to prevent the suspect from leaving the car, but upon further investigation all that is there is an empty back seat and everything that represented Jessica and her broken character are on the seat. Her trade mark leather pants and vinyl shirt with the boots from fame. Her original rocket jeans and ripped t shirt with all of her references to Seth and The Shield. A symbolic red Sword with tiger stone on the handle. Two alcohol bottles and a white lab coat.

I dismiss you and send you to hell.

A spontaneous fire starts to burn the belongings sending the SWAT team away from the flaming inside the SUV.

I'm no longer held back by your binding.

There is a flash of bright light in the arena and all the house lights go out. The entrance ramp is glowing with red flames and the flash pots are flashing all around. Jessica is surrounded by a ring of fire and is wearing a cape that is made from Phoenix feathers and has a head piece that covers her head on top. She stands tall with her Phoenix fire make up. Her gear is red and black with Phoenix flames on it. She makes a motion with her arm like she is expanding her wings and a wind starts blowing. The flames go out and her music starts as she proudly walks down the ramp to a thunderous welcome. It was hard to keep from smiling under her hard ass entrance. She stands in front of the ring and everyone can now clearly see her in her Phoenix make up and her gear. She throws the cape toward the ring and stands on the ropes just drinking in the audience and their love.

Jessica: "Not only have I broken free from my chains I have embraced my rebirth and become the graceful phoenix."

The audience loves her. Suddenly, her welcome is interrupted by Finn Balor's music. She turns to find herself eye to eye with Finn in full on Demon King Gear.

Jessica: "You're creepy."

He comes forward like he is sniffing his prey.

Finn: "Such a beautiful bird of Prey. It would be tragic if you flew too close to the sun and burned out."

Jessica: "I'm not going to burn out any time soon. Demon King. Now is there a purpose to all this or are you just torturing Finn with all that make up?"

Finn: "I challenge you to a match. I know you can handle it."

Jessica: "The Demon King verses The Phoenix. Well, I am ready for a challenge."


	8. Chapter 8

Dean: "I am sorry I upset you. I have every intention of explaining why I waited 6 months to talk to you. I didn't want to take my anger out on you or Baron. So it took me awhile to get to that level of maturity with this. I love you and you took care of me for ad long as I can remember. I never forgot that and that's why it hurt so much when I heard about you and Corbin hooking up. You know I can't stand the idea of another man being with you like that."

Roxy: "So now you're a possessive overbearing child. Since when do you handle things that way? What happened to taking care of things before they boil over? I was upset too and you treated me like your enemy for 6 months and then out of the blue tonight you just hug me like everything is ok. I love hugs and I love you, but I'm not the ignore the situation and it goes away type."

Dean: "I know babe and I don't expect you to be the ignore it and it goes away type."

Roxy: "We can't go back to being us until we get over this."

Dean: "What do I have to do to get you back? I'll do anything you want."

Roxy: "Well, start by getting things right with you. Find the Jonathan Good that I started dating and bring him back to me. Then we can work on us."

Dean: "That sounds easy enough. Just know I forgive you and the communication lines are open both ways."

Roxy: "Thank you."

Dean: "You're welcome."

She hugs him and he kisses the top of her head as she walks off to the green room.

Baron: "An Ambrose congratulatory hug. Does thus mean things are back to normal with you two?"

Roxy: "Not yet. He can't get away with making me chose my friends."

Baron: "I could agree with that. But, you did sleep with me and if the roles were reversed you'd want the offender gone."

Roxy: "Yeah. I know and I hid it for 3 months before I admitted it was true which made things worse."

Baron: "So you do get it."

Roxy: "I get it 109 percent."

Baron: "So is he willing to accept that you and I are nothing more then friends now?"

Roxy: "I don't care if he accepts it or not. I enjoy your company and he's going to have to deal."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the arena,

Matt: "Are they ready for us yet?"

Jessica: "I'll find out eight now."

I text Roxy.

"What's happening? Are they ready for the entrance?"

Roxy: "Yeah. The entrance is set up. Go for it. Good luck out there."

Jessica: "Thank you."]

In the arena,

We have an update from the compound. There has been a break. The lunatic brigade is headed straight for this arena. We suspect that Broken Jessica is the leader of this break out. A police escort is outside the arena and an unmarked black SUV is surrounded by the SWAT team trying to prevent the suspect from leaving the car, but upon further investigation all that is there is an empty back seat and everything that represented Jessica and her Broken character are on the seat. Her trade mark leather pants and vinyl shirt with the boots from fame. Her original rocker jeans and ripped t shirt with all of her references to Seth and The Shield. A symbolic red Sword with tiger stone on the handle. Two alcohol bottles and a white lab coat.

I dismiss you and send you to hell.

A spontaneous fire starts to burn the belongings sending the SWAT team away from the flaming inside the SUV.

I'm no longer held back by your binding.

There is a flash of bright light in the arena and all the house lights go out. The entrance ramp is glowing with red flames and the flash pots are flashing all around. Jessica is surrounded by a ring of fire and is wearing a cape that is made from Phoenix feathers and has a head piece that covers her head on top. She stands tall with her Phoenix fire make up. Her gear is red and black with Phoenix flames on it. She makes a motion with her arm like she is expanding her wings and a wind starts blowing. The flames go out and her music starts as she proudly walks down the ramp to a thunderous welcome. It was hard to keep from smiling under her hard ass entrance. She stands in front of the ring and everyone can now clearly see her in her Phoenix make up and her gear. She throws the cape toward the ring and stands on the ropes just drinking in the audience and their love.

Jessica: "Not only have I broken free from my chains I have embraced my rebirth and become the graceful phoenix."

The audience is loving her. Suddenly, her welcome is interrupted by Fin Balors music. She turns to find herself eye to eye with Finn in full on Demon King gear.

Jessica: "You're creepy."

He comes forward like he is sniffing his prey.

Finn: "Such a beautiful bird of Prey. It would be tragic if you flew too close to the sun and burned out."

Jessica: "I'm not going to burn out any time soon. Demon King. Now is there a purpose to all this or are you just torturing Finn with all that make up?"

Finn: "I challenge you to a match. I know you can handle it.

Jessica: "The Demon King verses The Phoenix. Well, I am ready for a challenge."

Finn: "I am too. It's been a long time."

Shane McMahon's music hits and he comes out to the ring.

Jessica: "How dare you both interrupt my home coming. I have no match scheduled. This freak comes out here and demands I take his challenge and now you come skipping out here like you want something."

Shane: "Perhaps you have forgotten in your absence that I am the commissioner of Smack Down Live and Kurt Angle asked me to take over for tonight. My sister is feeling under the weather and I accepted."

The audience cheers their approval and starts "Shane o mac" chants.

Jessica: "Excellent. That means you can handle this freak of nature."

Shane: "Yes I can and I like the sound of The Demon King verses The Phoenix tonight in a ring of fire match."

Finn stands on the ropes and poses while the audience cheers. The camera goes off and Jess puts an arm around Shane.

Jessica: "A ring of fire match? Between me and Finn tonight. You are a brave man."

Shane: "Just be careful. I don't want either of you getting hurt tonight. The flames can be out of control on the apron and I know how you both like to high fly."

Jessica: 'Not a problem, dude. I got this. I was born from the fire and reborn from the ashes."

Shane: "Just remember those flames get hot. If it gets to be too much let me know."

Jessica: "My safe word is toasted marshmallow. There is no reason I would ever say that out loud unless I really were toasting a marshmallow."

Shane: "I get it. We're going to have to put a protective coating on you in case your costume or you get lit up out there."

Finn: "A protective coating? That's what keeps us from the burn unit."

Shane: "That and a protective suit. You should come out unscathed."

Jessica: "You do realize one if us has to push the other into the flames to win, right?"

Shane: "Who are you talking to?"

Jessica: "All right. Let's do this thing then."

She heads backstage to be prepared for the match.

Finn: "Babe, we don't have to do this fire thing if your not comfortable."

Jessica: "I'm fine. I can handle this. I'm not your babe. Seth hates when you say that."

Finn: "I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it."

Jessica: "Its ok. Dean calls me darling at random too. I just use it back on him."

Seth comes running over to Finn and Jessica.

Seth: "Have you two lost your minds?"

Finn: "We got this. Men and women wrestle each other now."

Seth: "No. I don't care about that. You're awesome for that. I'm talking about the ring of fire. Jess just came back from rehabilitating her knee. She's missed over a year of work and you want to put her out again?"

Jessica: "I'm in the best physical shape of my life. Don't worry about me. My mind is healthy too."

Seth: "If your mind is healthy then you see exactly why I'm worried here."

Jessica: "Darling, I got this. Yeah. Your concerned about my health. You don't want to see anyone go to the hospital tonight. I get it. I thank you for your concern."

Seth: "You do listen to reason."

Jessica: "Yes and I have a debut match to prep for. I suggest you do the same. I love you and I will win this for you."

Seth: "I love you too."

Jessica goes over to the trainer who is prepping her and Finn on how to fall and use the flames correctly.

Roxy: "Has she flipped?"

Seth: "Nope. She wants this and they are prepared for it. Look at all those people in black out there with extinguishers and fire retardant."

Roxy: "Yes. That is real fire that leaves real burns on people. Ask any of the veterans about those ring of fire matches."

As if on a cue, Bray Wyatt comes around the corner and hears Roxy talking about ring of fire veterans.

Bray: "Excuse me, I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I couldn't help but hear you say you needed someone who was a veteran of the ring of fire matches."

Roxy: "Yeah. I want to know what to expect with Finn and Jessica out there."

Bray: "Walls of fire around the wrestling ring where there would be ropes and stairs. So Finn and Jess can't do any fly off the ropes stuff. No cu dea gras or flying knees. No Phoenix flight or splash. Just old fashioned one on one wrestling and overpowering each other. First one down catches fire and is put out."

Roxy: "So the suits and foam work."

He opens his shirt to reveal where the fire had caught him in his match and there are no scars just tattoos.


	9. Chapter 9

He opens his shirt to reveal where the fire had caught him in his match and there are no scars just tattoos.

Bray: "I am alive, man. If it wasn't for the suit and foam I would no longer be the eater of worlds. I'd be ash and melted flesh."

Roxy: "Ok, gross dude. That doesn't help me feel any better."

Bray: "I'm sorry. I can be rather graphic some times. I assure you, sister Roxy. You're sister and Finn will be just fine tonight. He's the Demon. He's used to hanging out in the fires of hell like that."

Roxy: "Maybe so. But, the guy I saw separate his shoulder on live TV and pop it back into place isn't used to it and he looked nervous when Shane told him the foam and suit would protect him from going to the burn unit."

Bray: "Ah, relax my sister. This is going to be a match beyond epic proportions and worthy of your former D.O.D leader's talents. They will not go to waste. She is the first female to take on a male competitor in years and the ring of fire matches are never done by anyone let alone a female and male competitor. They will have to cover her hair though. She can't afford any scalp burns."

Roxy: "Well, that's a give-in. She's got a head piece on her Phoenix cape that would work out just fine if they only use the head part and not the cape."

Bray: "I shall instruct your sister on proper protection. Rest assured, my fellow sister."

He gives her a half hug as he heads over to Finn and Jessica's training circle. Seth shakes his head.

Seth: "Does that guy ever drop character for 5 minutes? We aren't on camera right now. This isn't a Wyatt Family promo."

Roxy: "It's all right. I've come to accept that's the way Bray is and that's the way he is comfortable being."

Meanwhile, with Finn and Jessica,

Jessica: "So I have to cover my hair so I don't get any scalp burns. How in the hell is that going to work?"

Bray: "The power of the Phoenix, sister. You must remove the cloak and use her head to protect the warrior."

Jessica: "Dude, there aren't any cameras rolling right now. Can you just talk to me like Wyndom talks to Taylor at the breakfast table please?"

Bray: "Bo and I don't do breakfast much. We do dinner."

Jessica: "Whatever. I'm pretty sure you don't talk in riddles like that with him in public."

Bray: "But I am within WWE standards here. I can't risk one of the fireflies coming back and seeing me out of character. It would be disturbing like seeing Mickey Mouse without his head at Disneyland."

Jessica: "True point. So, translating your riddle I should cover my head with my phoenix cape."

Bray: "Just her head."

Jessica: "I get you. Take the cape part off and put the head dress on as protection so I don't burn my scalp."

Bray: "You learn fast, my child now go off into the night and make me proud."

Jessica: "Thank you for the tips."

Bray: "My wisdom is effortless, child. You're more than welcome."

He leaves and Finn lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in.

Finn: "I'm not sure if I want to do this. What if you shove me into the fire and I actually catch fire? What if nobody is there to put it out and I end up out of work with disfiguring injuries?"

Jessica: "You're the Demon King. The Demon King has been burned with disfiguring injuries. That's why he covers up his real face with the paint. You won't end up out of work. I promise."

Finn: "God, I wish I had that confidence right now. I am nervous for the first time in forever."

Jessica: (Singing like Anna from Frozen) "For the first time in forever I will be right here by your side."

Finn: "Very funny."

Jessica: "At least you'll have the chance."

Finn: "All right, stop with the Frozen quotes. I'm back in the game now."

Jessica: "Good. I didn't want to have to start singing Reindeers are better than people to you."

Finn: "You're a fucking git. Shut up."

He starts laughing and shoves her playfully. Seth gets a knowing look on his face as Jessica laughs and horses around with Finn.

Roxy: "What's with the look, Rollins?"

Seth: "I know those signs. Jess and Finn are crossing the friendship line. First, she's busting his balls until he cracks out of character and laughs. Then, she's hanging on him and laughing as they both decide they need to chill out and just go wrestle."

Roxy: "There was a time when you used to make her laugh like that, you know. She'd hang all over and bust your balls on a regular basis. You'd crack jokes before you went out into the ring with The Shield and she'd watch you do your G.I roll into the ring."

Seth: "I know. I miss our interactions like that. That's what made me take notice when she started doing it with Finn. There are certain things that just don't need to be brought into a platonic relationship that you have no interest in taking any further then that ring apron out there."

Roxy: (Making like she's making a public announcement) "Attention. There is actual fun going on in the WWE ring. People are laughing and smiling and enjoying themselves."

Seth: "Seriously? Is this what you told Dean when he said the same exact thing about you and Baron?"

Roxy: "No I didn't and that's a different situation because I actually did have sex with Baron. Finn and Jess have not even so much as kissed each other. He told you he was paranoid about us being friendly?"

Seth: "No. He never said the word paranoid. He just didn't appreciate the way Baron was getting close to you and doing the little stuff that you and he would do together. So, he thought he'd have a talk with Baron and apparently that talk was way overdue."

Roxy: "EWE, why do you get all the details and I get the half stories? You two aren't even fucking."


	10. Chapter 10

Seth: "Apparently, neither are you and Dean either."

Roxy: "Tends to happen when you break up with someone. You stop fucking each other and move on. It's true."

Seth: "So why are you two still hung up on each other if you've moved on? He ran up and hugged you like everything was just peachy with you two."

Roxy: "That's all it was. It was just a hug and a mutual understanding that the line is open if he wants to work things out."

Seth: "The line is open. It's been 6 months. Why weren't the lines open 6 months ago when you needed to work out the details?"

Roxy: "According to Dean, it was because he was too busy being an overprotective child and wanting to punch Baron in the face. He hated seeing us together and he hated having to see me with someone else."

Seth: "Yeah. He's got issues. So, what does Corbin say in all this?"

Roxy: "Corbin stays painfully neutral. It's hard to tell what's going on inside his head sometimes. He's very different from Dean."

Seth: "I'm sure he is. Now, has Jess said anything about Finn to you like that?"

Roxy: "No, I can't say Jess has made any threats to kick his ass."

Seth: "You know exactly what I meant by that."

Roxy: "No, Seth I don't know exactly what you mean. Another man makes Jess smile and automatically you jump into dick mode. I can't believe you're jealous."

Seth: "I don't get jealous."

Roxy: "But you are getting jealous of Finn and Jess."

Seth: "All Right, you don't have to rub it in."

Roxy: "I think it's cute. It's all right to be jealous."

Meanwhile, Jess and Finn are standing in gorilla waiting for their cues to go out. Finn hugs Jessica and Jessica takes a deep breath.

Jessica: "Let's do this."

She puts on her suit and Finn gets his paint touched up and puts his suit on as well.

Finn: "I'm ready."

Announcer: "The following match is a mixed Ring of Fire Match. First one to set the other on fire wins the Universal Championship. Coming to the ring first standing at 5 11 and weighing in at 190 pounds from Ireland he is the current WWE Universal Champion Finn Balor."

The ring goes dark and Finn makes his way to the ring with his Demon entrance. He takes off the fringe before he crosses into the center of the ring.

Announcer: "And now making her way to the ring, weighing in at 171 pounds and standing 5 7, the opponent Jessica The Resident Rocker Mendez."

She makes her Phoenix entrance and pops up behind Finn.

Jessica: "Prepare to go back to hell, Demon King."

The ring lights up around them and Jessica stands in the middle like it is fueling her and Finn goes on the attack. They lock up and start grappling showing they have skills outside of flying off the ropes and jumping from tremendous heights. Jessica does a standing moonsault that takes Finn down but doesn't stop him from returning a few kicks of his own. He had her down and everyone is convinced she's about to hit the fire and she shoves him back and he trips into the flames and is quickly removed as the bell rings declaring Jessica the winner.

Announcer: "You're winner and new WWE Universal Champion Jessica The Resident Rocker Mendez."

She holds the title high as she celebrates her victory. Seth comes running out to the ring now that the flames are out and hugs her and kisses her cheek.

Jessica: "Dude, you're spoiling the illusion."

Seth: "I don't care. I'm glad you're all right and neither of you got hurt."

Jessica: "I'll see you in a minute. I'm going to check on Finn."

Seth: "OK. We're celebrating tonight."

He gestures like he's buying drinks and she nods as she goes over to where Finn is being attended to. Finn looks tired and manages to smile a half smile to assure Jess he was all right with the loss. He gets up and the medical team allows him to get up.

Finn: "I'm perfectly all right."

He turns around to show there is no damage done to him other than some scorch marks on his pants.

Jessica: "Umm, not totally unscathed there dude."

Finn: "I know. It's just pants. I can buy others. I can't buy another me."


	11. Chapter 11

Jessica: "True that and I am glad we are both safe and in one piece."

Finn: "Me too, babe."

He gives her a hug and Jessica heads backstage where she is stopped by Renee Young and her interview crew.

Renee: "Excuse me, Jessica may I have a minute of your time?"

Jessica: "Yeah. I always have time for you and the WWE Universe. "

She adjusts the championship belt on her shoulder and smiles at the camera.

Renee: "How does it feel to be the first female superstar to have the WWE Universal Championship?"

Jessica: "Its amazing. I can't believe I just survived a Ring of Fire match against Finn Balor. He's an amazing competitor and he put up one hell of a fight out there. This is definitely without a doubt one of my top 10 favorite matches."

Renee: "What do you say to all the roomers that say you and Seth Rollins are having personal issues at home?"

Jessica: "I say what business is it of yours? Our personal life is not up for discussion."

Renee: "What about the recent roomers that Finn Balor is moving in on Seth's territory?"

Jessica: "Seth's territory? That's cute. He's not an animal and Finn is nothing more then a fellow competitor out to win the title off of me or get it back. Whatever applies at the moment."

Renee: "Thank you very much for the interview. Congratulations on your huge win and for making WWE history as the first female WWE Universal Champion."

Jessica: "Thank you."

She adjusts the belt on her shoulder and heads towards the locker room. She is greeted by Roxy whistling as she walks in.

Roxy: "That is a beautiful title around your waste, sis."

Jessica: "Thank you. Too bad I know you weren't actually cheering me on out there."

Roxy blinks and looks at het like she's flipped her lid.

Roxy: "What the hell are you talking about?"

Jessica: "You weren't cheering me on. How hard is that to understand?"

Roxy: "Yes I was. Why wouldn't I be rooting for you? You were setting another record out there."

Jessica: "That almost sounded sincere."

Roxy: "Dude, are you pissed off about something? I'm missing it."

Jessica: "You seriously are clueless."

Roxy: "Yeah. I missed it. There aren't any cameras rolling so this isn't an official heel turn. What the fuck?"

Jessica: "You tell me first. You're the one running your mouth telling Renee Finn is trying to move in on Seth's territory."

Roxy: "And why the hell would I tell her That? I don't even like the bitch."

Jessica: "You don't have to like her to say something in an interview that she will use against you. You know how media works. It's a game of telephone."

Roxy: "Yes. It's a game of telephone. So what she said to you isn't what was actually said. She got like one percent truth out of it."

Jessica: "So sister, fill me in on what the hell that was about and why she thinks Seth and I are having issues because last time I checked we are doing just fine."

Roxy: "Speculation. That's all that was. She sees you and Finn being friendly and genuinely nice to each other and suddenly you and Seth are over and Finns the new big dog."

Jessica: "That's hilarious. He's nobody's big dog. He's a friend and we don't have to sleep together to talk or be friendly."

Roxy: "You're preaching to the choir. I know that situation all too well."

Jessica: "And I saw your face earlier before I went out to the ring. You suspect Finn is crossing the line too."

Roxy: "I actually don't think Finn is doing anything wrong. The only thing you saw on my face was concern that you'd get hurt out there."

Jessica: "I understand that and Seth showed the same concern on his face. The one guy who should be worried about me isn't. He trusts Finn and knows we are mutual friends. When did you become catty and dramatic? I expect this out of Alexa Bliss or any of the other Divas not you."

Roxy: "Look, what ever it is you think I said was never said obviously. I'm not some catty diva out to get you. I'm your sister."

Jessica: "You have yet to prove that to me."


	12. Chapter 12

Roxy: "Since when does family have to prove anything to each other?"

Jessica: "Since family thinks it's ok to stab each other in the back, gossip behind their backs and generally try to discredit each other."

Roxy: "Jesus Jess. I never stabbed you in the back or tried to discredit you. Where are you getting all this shit from?"

Jessica: "The gossip you're spreading. It's just coming back to slap you in the face. Don't think for a second you have me fooled with that Rubber Girl gimmick either. I knew it was you from the first attack. You're not an enigma or a mystery. You're a desperate soul like all the other desperate souls in this locker room out for attention and when nobody gives it to you it's time to destroy each other. You just better watch what bridges you try to burn because you might need their support after all."

Roxy: "Dude, I let that cat out of the bag months ago. I told you to your face after the first concussion."

Jessica: "I guess Dean isn't the only one watching his back around here."

Roxy: "That's gimmick and you've seen it. It was a set up for the Shield reunion and Seth loves him."

Jessica: "Ah, the ignorance is bliss routine is getting old. We aren't just going to bounce back into our old routine together. Since we are letting all of our demons free let me address a huge one that has been haunting me since the day I left that hospital. You stand here like the perfect little role model and you hug me and congratulate me and talk about how family shouldn't have to prove themselves. But all you've been doing is trying to get me to prove myself to you. Prove I can beat your ass in the ring. Prove I'm strong enough to face you down. Prove I don't have any malice or ill intentions toward you. Hell, I even had to prove I wasn't fucking Dean to you and Dean is my damn brother. All I've had to do is fight with you and your part of the reason I was committed in the first place.

That first night was the hardest night of my life. I was all alone with no friends or family to talk to. I had to talk to myself and my own face in the mirror. I haven't talked to myself in years and the one thing I realized besides the fact that you committed me is nobody is ever alone. Even when I'm the only one there I'm not alone. My family is always there and always had my back. Nobody walking God's green earth is perfect and the sooner we let that go the better off we all will be.

I joined the D.O.D because I love my two sisters and the idea of being around the two women I love 300 days a year made me happy. I loved the idea of a 300 day slumber party with adventures in wrestling as our theme. It was a beautiful thing and it felt good and I got to know more about you and Maddie then I ever dreamed possible.

I never thought I'd see the day when I'd be standing across the ropes from one of you staring at me with a purpose in your eyes and wanting to lay me to waste. That was reserved for the Barbie chicks and their silicon smiles. Then the break up happened and we all went our separate ways.

You broke down and showed me it was ok to be vulnerable and it was ok to show the softer side of things to people. I felt good and I felt like you and I we're mighty warriors and we could be survivors together. Boy was I ever wrong. The only one who ever came out of that fire alive was me. I stood on my own night after night torn apart from the inside out. I was bleeding and I reached for you. I grabbed that phone and I called your number and every single time I'd get that ridiculous voice message. I'd leave my pleas for you to call back and receive nothing. I had no relief for three months. I was there for you every day. Every time you called I answered without any excuses. You cried on my shoulder and I got to cry to Jesus or whoever was nearby. No hugs or gentle pats on the head. Hell, you wouldn't even acknowledge I existed. Then out of guilt or obligation or God knows what you came and saw me."

Roxy: "Wow. I had no idea you held that much resentment towards me."

Jessica: "I never would have resented you if you had just acknowledged those calls. Obviously you can take time off for family so why not?"

Roxy: "It took me three months to bring myself to go back to that place. The lonely night battling myself in the mirror, been there had to do that. Crying alone in my room? Praying to Jesus with nobody to comfort me? Been there had to do that too. The largest demon I exorcised was my own conscious screaming at me to give up and reminding me every single day that I did wrong and belonged there. I faced all that and chose to rise to the top and be above all that. I silenced those voices and made sure they never returned. I did it without medication and without turning into a zombie and I'm damn proud of all of it. You should be proud of your accomplishments too. You silenced your biggest voice and faced your biggest haunting fear. You survived your own conscious dragging you down night after night. You are a survivor and a warrior. Don't forget it."

Jessica: "Oh I won't. I will never forget the 3 months my own family left me in hell. The phone isn't attached to that place or those memories. The phone doesn't smell like those overly fabreezed halls or feel like there are people watching you. The phone is a safe life line and the only thing attached to it is my voice and my pleas to help me get through it. I didn't take the meds either or turn into a zombie and that is awesome. I agree that it takes incredible strength to pull through that. More than one visit wouldn't have killed you. Answering that phone wouldn't have killed you. I just needed your voice. It didn't matter what you said. You could've sung bad karaoke in my ear. I didn't care. I needed someone other than the damn nurses and psychologists to talk to."

Roxy: "As for the D.O.D and the slumber parties on the road, I miss that too. That's why I want to reunite us and do The Shield verses D.O.D for one night only. The guys are down and so are there opponent. It's just a matter of when and where now. I am sorry for not being there for those phone calls and not visiting as much as I should've. I'm sorry I couldn't be strong enough to go back for you. I didn't put my career on pause for you. I chose to go on and try to make you proud of me instead. I chose to give you a distraction to take your mind off of the insanity and how it tried to beat you. I chose to give you hope instead of hopelessness. I am sorry I messed up with Dean and I let Baron get too close to me, but I needed that and I needed his support. He's an awesome friend and Dean likes him, but he can't get passed the betrayal. That was selfish on my part and I admit it."

Jessica: "That's for you and Baron to work out. Yes it was selfish that you had sex with him and betrayed Dean. Dean won't get over it. I actually was surprised when he hugged you and congratulated you on winning your diamonds."

Roxy: "You and I both, sister. He hasn't talked to me for six months and then suddenly he just randomly hugs me like everything is forgiven. Don't worry I'm not that easy. He freaken shoved past me in the hall like I was a dude."

Jessica: "What really gets me about that whole rehab stay is you all acted like I had the plague. I got more love out of Seth and Finn when I was rehabbing my knee. You took me out three times. You gave me a concussion. I wrecked your shoulder. You wrecked my knee. I gave you a concussion and you use all that to get yourself on top. Where the Fuck was Maddie? She got to sit on her ass in a comfy little office trying to write me out of the WWE like I was nothing. She needs a piece of my mind. I'm on a roll right now."

Roxy: "Yeah. Are you sure this isn't some manic episode of yours because you're up and then your normal and now your hyped again and threatening to go off on the head if creative."

Jessica: "Nope. I want to give my older sister a piece of my mind. It has nothing to do with head of creative or work at all. This is healthy expression of emotion. You just don't want to hear it because I'm keeping it 100 and not playing hide the problem under some Kayfabe."

Roxy: "Let me go in there with you."

Jessica: "It's cool. You can stay right here and go cry to Seth about how unstable I'm acting. I'll go talk to my older sister about how much I love her little relocation plan."

She hugs Roxy and walks off with a wicked laugh. She passes by Seth like he's not even walking in the hall.

Seth: "Determined woman walking. Clear the run way."

Jessica: "Damn right. I'm on a mission and it doesn't involve any of you."

Seth: "I won't ask. Go get 'em."

Jessica: "Thank you. Just know I told Roxy off and now it's Maddie's turn to hear it."

Seth: "Thanks for the heads up."

She heads over to Maddie's office and knocks on the door.

Maddie: "Come in."


	13. Chapter 13

She heads over to Maddie's office and knocks on the door.

Maddie: "Come in."

Jessica: "Are you busy at the moment?"

Maddie: "Nope. I currently have nothing to do. I just wrapped up for the day. What's up?"

Jessica: "I just told Roxy everything that was bothering me from the time I was in rehab up until now and she really didn't do anything to deserve it. It was just on my mind."

Maddie: "It was bound to come out eventually. You were in there for 3 months before she came to see you and the one time she did she brought me with her because she couldn't face it alone."

Jessica: "I know and part of me wants to say that's a crock of shit because I did it for her and I was not exactly all together either. But, she damn near cut me out of her life. I answered her phone calls. I returned her rambling texts that didn't make any sense to me at the time. Hell, I even talked her off the fence when she was suicidal in there. Now she wants to act like everything is just peachy keen between us. It's not peachy keen. It's not even in the same universe as ok. This isn't some in the ring WWE heal turn or some gimmick concussion she gave me for a vacation. She really stabbed me in the back."

Maddie: "I get it. I get it 100 percent. She chickened out and turned her back on you when the cards were down and it hurt. You were already hurt when you went in thinking we were trying to write you out of our lives and the WWE creative stories didn't help any."

Jessica: "Yeah. How the hell did you get into the position to become head writer anyway?"

Maddie: "One of the head dudes got fired and I happened to be talking shit backstage and said I could write a better story then what was being produced at the time and Stephanie happened to over hear me and offered me a chance to prove myself. I told her I didn't want to give up wrestling and work in the office and she said I didn't have to. I could do my work from anywhere via my pad or whatever electronic device I could get access to. So, that's how it happened."

Jessica: "And Miss anti- establishment said she'd go work for the Meeks. I've seen it all now."

Maddie: "The Meeks? That sounds vaguely Broken Jessica to me."

Jessica: "It should. You wrote Broken Jessica and tried to force her down my throat when you knew damn well that wasn't who I was or what I was about. Then you decided that whole wolf and that freaken sword and all that other stupid ass shit was cool? It sounded like some drunken hallucination that you just dreamed into a storyline. I'm surprised Matt didn't sue you for gimmick infringement."

Maddie: "That's because it was nothing like Broken Matt Hardy and his little thing he had going at the time with his brother."

Jessica: "Yeah. It was nothing like it. That's why when I started to talk to Jeff and Matt about it Jeff all but screamed that you guys took it straight out of their play book."

Maddie: "So, did you come here to warn me that The Hardy's are pissed off about using The Broken gimmick or is there another point to all this."

Jessica: "There's another point to all of this. That's just the tip of the ice burg and one of 100 things I have a problem with with you. You and Roxy are living in a fantasy world if you think I'm going to jump back into that whole D.O.D sisterhood thing again."

Maddie: "D.O.D sisterhood thing? Who the hell told you anything about a D.O.D reunion? The only reunion we have on the books right now is The Shield and it's a one- time thing. They don't plan on doing it more than once."

Jessica: "Yeah. I can see how that's working out. Dean is telling Seth on a regular basis to stay out of his business and then turning around and saving his ass from something and vice versa. But, notice the one thing missing in all this is Roman. Roman hasn't said anything or done anything to even slightly suggest that he wants back in The Shield even for 5 minutes."

Maddie: "And nobody has suggested or even slightly done anything to imply that D.O.D should reunite either. Roxy is hot on it. I know she loves the idea of the 3 of us traveling all around the world again together, but there's a reason why we all split and went our separate ways and it has nothing to do with gimmick or title opportunities. We did it to preserve our family and our sanity."


	14. Chapter 14

Jessica: "Yeah. Well, a lot of good that did me and Roxy. We still had to sacrifice our sanity, but that's irrelevant. I actually came in here because I have a serious situation unfolding that has nothing to do with The Universal Championship or how good the red and white looks on my waste."

Maddie looks and can see there is a genuine concern there in her sister's eyes.

Maddie: "What's going on Jess? I'm don't like that look on your face. We just rescued you from the hospital. I don't want to have to send you back as an escaped inmate at the asylum."

Jessica: "An escaped inmate at the asylum. Yeah and Dean can be the head nurse trying to keep me locked in while the Hardy's fight for my rebirth. Oh wait, I'm already reborn. Sorry, that ship sailed a long time ago and I'm not interested in going backwards. It's about progress now. Besides, in order to make me an inmate I'd have to have something wrong and the only thing I have wrong right now is a bunch of gossiping assholes can't see that a man and a woman can have a platonic relationship without fucking each other. Even if they are both good looking and popular on the WWE roster they can still exist in each other's world without being totally out of their minds obsessed with one another."

Maddie: "Well, apparently that's a huge sin in this universe because I've been hearing the roomers too and they don't sound very flattering."

Jessica: "Yeah. I know. Finn is nothing like Baron and Roxy is nothing like me. I'm not cheating on Seth with Finn. Seth isn't even accusing me of anything. I don't know what the fuck is wrong with people right now."

Maddie: "It's called boredom and Finn is the new shiny male toy that everyone wants to play with and he keeps his private life private and Baron keeps his private as well. So, everyone loves to speculate that the two of them are just like their characters in the ring. Dark enigmas and pretty much off limits to the real world."

Jessica: "And it's the fact that Finn throws the word "Babe" around like Californians use the word "Dude" when he talks to me. I've even heard him call Anderson "Babe" and laugh about it. He's a clown and Seth is like his best friend. There is no way in the world he'd ever cross that line with me."

Maddie: "Well, that kind of drama is between you and Finn and not the WWE Universe."

Jessica: "Yeah I get that. I'm just tired of people talking shit. I think I need to drop another truth bomb and set the world straight."

Madison: "You're serious. I like that."

Jessica: "Don't play corporate kiss ass with me. I hate when they do it and I don't want my own sister doing it. Especially after I just opened up and shared with you as a human and not your client."

Madison: "Well, like it or not I am head of creative and I am your sister. So, I'm forced to play both sides of the fence for both of you. I' m just happy I don't have to deal with that Pansy Brock and his Loud mouthed Advocate that I'd really love to slap."

Jessica: "I can agree with you there. I love the fact that you took this one step further and dropped the whole "male and female superstars can't wrestle together" rule too. You are trying to make the Meeks see that change is necessary."

Madison: "Yeah. If they want to keep their corporate boat a float it is very necessary. The old stuff is boring people and they are turning away from WWE and everything it has to offer."

Jessica: "It's very convenient that you and Roxy are both just sweeping the fact that you left me alone in that hospital under the rug. You both just seem to think I'm going to fall into line and just go back to the old Jessica I was when you first started D.O.D. that's not going to happen. I'm not that girl any more. I'm better than her and I'm better than both of you."

Madison: "I never said anything about you going back to being the girl you were in D.O.D. where did that come from?"

Jessica: "A reunion idea the other darling had brewing in her head. There are 3 of us and so far only one is talking reunion."

Madison: "Oh her one night stand thing. Yeah, she shared that with me. Apparently The Shield reunion sparked talk that we'd be reuniting for one match for one night and beat their asses and then we'd all go back to being singles again."

Jessica: "That's cute. We all know they won't be satisfied with one night especially if we win. The Shield will want a rematch and we become a main event again."

Madison: "But we aren't giving up our current titles. I know this and I can't just leave creative hanging."

Jessica: "You could do both. Paul does it."

Madison: "He's also COO. He's in a higher position to make demands. I'm replaceable and I don't want the full time wrestling gig anymore."

Jessica: "Bullshit."

Madison: "Excuse you?"

Jessica: "I said bullshit as in your full of it. You'd go back to it in a hear beat. You chose to stay here in your office and out of the ring. It's in your blood just like me."

Madison: "Are you sure about that?"

Jessica: "As sure as my name is Jessica. You saying you don't want the full time wrestling gig anymore is a cop out."

Madison: "How is that a cop out? It's how I feel. I'm not into the whole dramatic aspect anymore. It looks good on paper and through someone else's eyes but I don't see myself standing on that ramp in my Main Street gear hyping up the crowd. The sight of that belt around your waist doesn't make me want it. The drive isn't in my nature anymore."

Jessica: "Who said you had to be in your Main Street gear? You obviously are better than her now. If I can be reborn so can you."

Madison: "Seriously? You're going phoenix speech on me. I never said I wanted to be reborn into anything."

Jessica: "You're right. You said you're comfortable being a sell-out working for the Meeks."

Madison: "For someone who doesn't want a reunion you sure are pushing my buttons so I want to."

The spark returned to Maddie's eye as soon as The Rocker shade was thrown her way. She looked like she wanted to come across that desk and get in her face sparking the new rival of the week. Then she simmered back into her professional face and smirked.

Jessica: "I got you."

Jessica put her hands on Maddie's desk and stared at her like "Come on. I see it. Let's do this thing."

Madison: "Yeah. You got me. Maybe I do still have the drive. Maybe I do still want it. I got hot when you called me a sell-out."

Jessica: "I saw it. I saw that spark. Why are you hiding your true heart desire behind this office? You're not a suit. You're not a part of the Meeks. You're a wrestler from the Indies who trained hard on the streets with men when it wasn't a cool thing to do. You're a bad ass fighter."

Madison: "Dude, you totally should be jamming "Eye of the Tiger" right now."

Jessica: "Shut the fuck up. I'm not going to dance on your desk if that's what your waiting for."


	15. Chapter 15

Madison: "Ummm, how about no?"

Jessica: "Good answer. So, are you joining the rest of us humans tonight or are you going to waste away in this office of yours all night?"

Madison: "As a matter of fact, I'm going to leave this office and join the rest of the humans."

Jessica fakes a look of total shock.

Jessica: "Dude, someone better get a camera. This is a rare sighting here."

Madison: "Yeah. You're back all right. God, I missed this side of you. How did you get so damn angry?"

Jessica: "It's called years of letting it all build up and never addressing the real issue. The smartest thing I ever did was stopped blaming all my hang ups on everyone else but myself. It's a beautiful feeling. I can stop the "Well, if Seth didn't cheat." "If Roxy didn't flip out" "If D.O.D didn't split" and start embracing the new me and my new hardware of course."

She adjusts the belt around her waist as they leave Madison's office together, meanwhile back in the Diva's locker room, as everyone is clearing out, Roxy is sitting on the bench between the lockers trying to figure out what the hell is going on with her sister and her mood swings. A presence sitting next to her gets her attention.

Baily: "You look like you could use a hug."

Roxy: "Oh sweet baby girl. You have no idea."

Baily hugs her and Roxy hugs back a little tighter then she intended to.

Baily: "What seems to be the issue dear? You look troubled."

Roxy: "Well, I just found out that my sister still holds resentment for things that happened 3 years ago and she can't get over me not visiting her in rehab."

Baily: "Why didn't you visit her in rehab if I may ask?"

Roxy: "Yes. You may ask and I will tell you because you're a neutral 3rd party and I kind of need one of those right now especially of the female variety."

Baily: "I'm glad to be you're neutral 3rd party female. I don't have a lot of female friends either believe it or not."

Roxy: "Chick, please. You're the most loveable woman on the roster. Give me a break. You have friends coming out of your ears and I've met them."

Baily: "So, what's happening, Roxy?"

Roxy: "Well, there is this story going around that The Shield want to reunite and take on D.O.D. Do you even know D.O.D or was that before you came to NXT?"

Baily: "The Divas of Destruction were the most dominate female faction WWE's ever seen. Nothing like that ever happened again and probably never will happen again to be honest with you. Yeah. I know exactly who they are."

Roxy: "Newsflash, your girl talking to one of them now."

Baily: "I know. I know all three of you and I am proud to be on the same roster with such strong dominating females."

Roxy: "OK. So, they are talking that they want The Shield to reunite and take us on. The problem with that is Jessica is our Roman. She isn't really interested in the whole "get the band back together and play again" idea. She just got the Universal Championship off Finn Balor. She's recovering from a mental break and she's finally 100 percent physically. She has no idea where her and Seth stand at this point and she doesn't need any more stress on her plate. Yet, there seems to be a lot of gossip going around linking her and Finn together. Which I can relate to because there was a lot of gossip about Baron Corbin and mine's relationship too. It's like two people of the opposite sex can't be friends. It just has to be dramatic and crazy. Someone has to hate someone else.

Apparently, the gossip got back to Jess, like it always does and she seems to think someone close to her said something to the media to cause this ball to roll forward."

Baily: "Yeah. She does have a lot on her plate. It sounds like they're trying to break her again."

Roxy: "They will never break her again. Don't get it twisted. She doesn't take kindly to being pushed around and when people start accusing her of stuff that isn't true. She tends to strike back and it gets ugly really quick. She thought it was me who started the gossip. I had to defend myself of course because I would never throw my sister to the wolves like that."

Baily: "So what do you plan to do now that your sister is Universal Champ?"

Roxy: "Go out and celebrate with her and hope this new found anger of hers isn't beyond repair. I didn't abandon her in rehab. It took me a while to go back because of my own personal demons and I thought she got that when we brought her home. I guess not."

Bailey: "Well, I'm sure she knows you love her and you meant well. That's a tough situation for anyone to face let alone a recovering addict."

Roxy: "True and I do love her. Blood is thicker than any of that and she knows family doesn't end at blood. She knows that."

In the male superstar locker room,

Finn: "Looks like your babe is the new Universal Champion."

Seth: "Yeah. I didn't see that coming. She's always wanted to break the glass ceiling and the gender barrier."

Finn: "That she did. They never said a woman couldn't hold the title."

Seth: "Exactly. She's back in the saddle again."

Dean: "It's about time too. It's been too quiet around here without her stirring up things. I always took Universal Championship to mean anyone can hold it. If it was meant to be gender specific they would say men or women."

Seth: "Yup. I wonder how this works now that a female had been introduced into the mix. You make a point with that. They would add Women's or Men's to it if it was meant to be gender specific. "

Finn: "It works just like any other match we do. The only difference is we just cut the promos in separate areas because women don't go into the men's locker room and vice versa."

Dean: "Yeah. Some things are just better off private and that's one place we can be alone with ourselves."

Seth: "No shit. Hey, can we all three talk for a minute?"

Dean: "Sure thing little brother. What's up?"

Finn: "Yeah. What's up?"

Seth: "I'll start with Finn. What are you doing?"

Finn: "In regards to what?"

Seth: "Your intentions with Jess. From the outside you look like a suitor trying to land the girl."

Finn: "Oh shit. No that's not my intention at all. I love her. She's one of my dearest best friends. We could never be together even if she was single. I respect the bro code and I'm not going to stab you in the back over a female."

Seth: "There is no bro code, dude. I just love Jess with all of my heart and I don't want to lose her."

Finn: "She's not leaving you, Seth. You're paranoid because two attractive people are acting close to each other in the public eye. She does that much with Dean and Corbin. It's friendly and nothing more."

Seth: "I'm just checking because I don't want to over react here and lose you both."

Dean: "Yeah. I don't recommend that. I lost Roxy over the same reaction, but mine was justified when she confessed she fucked him. We will never be the same because I can't trust her. She stabbed me in the heart and there aren't enough "I'm sorry" in the world to fix that. Our relationship is built on trust and that was destroyed. You can't go back from a betrayal. I've tried."

Seth: "You're right about that. You can't go back from betrayal and you can't fix broken trust. I just am sorry Roxy did that to you. She regrets it now. As much as she loves Baron as a friend she hates she betrayed and hurt you."

Dean: "I'm not excusing her. That regret is hers to live with. She never should've opened her legs for him. I don't care what the situation or excuse. She should've walked away and told me things were getting heated. No. She chose to be a bitch and stab me in my heart."

Seth: "I guess I got my answer."

Dean: "My intentions with Roxy and our busted relationship."

Seth: "Yeah and how you're feeling now that it's been 6 weeks."

Dean: "I'm never going to forget and get over it."

Seth: "So why did you run up and hug her when she won the Smack Down Woman's Championship?"

Dean: "Because it's something I've always done and I thought a hug would be neutral. That was a big assumption on my part."

Seth: "I'd say so. You go for months without even a text to her and suddenly you're hugging her like she's your long lost best friend and expect things to go back to normal again?"

Dean: "Define normal. Roxy and I have never really been normal. That's why we clicked so perfectly. We were two mismatched puzzle pieces and we somehow just made it work. It's easy for me to fall back into that routine with her, but that's all it would be. It would be going through the same old motions without any feeling because I'd always have that betrayal and that stab mark across my heart from her knife."

Finn: "Ok, Jess and I never went that far. For the record, I'd never stab either one of you in the heart or the back."

Dean: "Friendly advice from one friend to another?"

Finn: "Go for it."

Dean: "Never take it there. If you treasure the friendships you've developed here never take it there with her under any circumstance. You're better off the way you are and exploring it platonically."

Finn: "No worries mate. I'm not going to fuck up a perfectly good friendship over some pussy. It's not like that with us. Don't get me wrong. She is very attractive and she always smells good when she hugs me and sometimes it lingers a little longer than it should, but that's not her fault or mine. We're enjoying our platonic relationship without any stress or boundaries right now. We are consenting adults with free will. So, whatever we chose to do or not do is between us."

Seth: "That's true it is between you two and you are consenting adults. Hell, I don't even know why I'm getting protective of her. I don't even know where we stand after we left things before she went to rehab. She was pretty pissed off after that whole intervention we did."

Finn: "Just remember whatever was said during that intervention was said because she was sick and you were trying to help her. There was no clarity then and now she's had time to sort things out and come to a more mature understanding. She realizes now you all did it for her health and well- being and you love her and you wanted her to get well."

Dean: "As many times as she saved my ass, I just wanted to return the favor."

Seth: "Yeah. But, she was angry even after the initial intervention. The first meeting I went to with her after she was admitted was pretty ugly."


	16. Chapter 16

_Flashback to the meeting_

Seth and Madison walk into the rehab hospital where Jessica has been spending the past 3 months trying to recover from a mental break that caused a lot of riffs between the whole group of them. Madison figured it was just dependency. She was there to kick alcohol and drugs and come back to them but it turned out to be so much deeper than that and now, with the visits it was becoming clear that the alcohol was a call for help and it was good that they intervened when they did.

Seth: "I don't know, Maddie. I don't think she wants me here."

Madison: "She needs you here to work through her issues with you. You're not here to work out relationship issues. She's not even ready to work out her personal issues let alone dive into how she feels about you and the way she left things."

Seth: "Whatever happens in there, I am by her side through all of this no matter what. She deserves that much from me. You know, I can almost just not take anything that happened personally. It was the alcohol talking and that wasn't her in that green room just staring off into space like nobody was talking to her."

Madison: "Yeah. I know. She was pretty fucked up that night."

Seth: "Well, here goes nothing."

He knocks on the big brown door that has Jessica Mendez on a paper sign hanging from it.

Jessica: "It's open."

Seth and Madison walk in.

Madison: "Hey you."

Jessica: "Maddie, thank God you brought Seth with you. I was just talking about him earlier."

She hugs them both.

Seth: "Hey babe. How are you feeling?"

Jessica: "I feel like a wrung out dish rag. I've been up and down the emotional roller coaster more times than I can count on one hand. That first month was a bitch. They wouldn't let me see anyone because they thought it would hinder my healing. What kind of stupid ass shit is that? How can talking to your loved ones hinder your healing? I'd say being locked up in this place by yourself hinders your healing."

Seth: "Well, they want you to be ready to talk to us and that first month is full of ups and downs. They don't want you to run off and hurt yourself or someone else."

Jessica: "I get it. I really do get where they are coming from, but I'm not the type to sit here alone and stew in my own emotional shit. I've never been that type. I'm expressive and I heal better when I can talk to someone about how I am feeling 24/7 not once in every whenever they feel like allowing it."

Madison: "They obviously think you are ready for us now. We've been talking religiously for at least 2 and half months now."

Jessica: "Yes and those talks are the reason I'm not bat shit crazy running around on pills. I just wish Roxy would pull her head out of her ass and return at least one of my god damn phone calls. That bitch is ignoring every time I call her."

Madison: "Do you really blame her? She was just here not that long ago and I'm pretty sure she went through the same kind of stuff you're going through."

Jessica: "She has no idea what I am going through. She has no idea if anything they are doing is similar to what they did to her. She won't talk about any of it with me. It's been like trying to talk to that plant over there in the corner. Even the plant eventually needs water or sunlight."

Madison: "She has been busy at work."

Jessica: "And you and Seth haven't been busy at work? Dean even made time to come talk to me and visit. Dean is her boyfriend and they live together. There is no excuse why she couldn't catch a ride with any of you and come talk to me or at least return a text or acknowledge my messages. She's avoiding me and she knows it. There is no other reason why she doesn't come to see me."

Seth: "She'll come around eventually. It's not easy to revisit these places once you've been behind the curtain."

Jessica: "I suppose that's probably true, but there is no excuse why she isn't returning my messages or calling me. That's avoiding me at all costs. She has no intention of making things right with us. She wants to hold on to the image of me with Dean in her bed drinking Jack Daniels and making non-sensical solutions to the world's problems."

Seth: "Or maybe she is holding on to the image of you in the green room saying we were all dead to you and had no clue where you were coming from because if we did we wouldn't be trying to force you to change yourself. Remember that?"

Jessica: "I never said any of you were dead to me."

Seth: "Yes you did and you made it quite clear that you wanted nothing to do with any of us because we wanted to help you and get you the help you needed."

Jessica: "I needed the help. Why would I push any of you away for trying to get through to me? That's not even what I remember. I remember you guys in the green room talking to me and I was drunk because I didn't want to face you or any of the emotions that were going through my head at that moment. I knew I had to talk to you one on one and I knew it was going to get heated and I could possibly lose you and at the moment, I didn't want to lose anyone. I just wanted to go back to how things were before Broken Jessica even walked into my life from that WWE writing room."

Seth: "It started with that photo of that naked woman on my twitter. That was long before Broken Jessica was even a thought."

Jessica: "You're right about that. It was before Broken Jessica and that's when the doubts started too. I didn't trust you with anything with boobs within talking distance. I still don't."

Seth: "I am sorry your trust got broken."

Jessica: "My trust got broken the minute you decided it was cool to post that photo. You can claim it was a hack or revenge all you want. You made me think there was something going on with you and another female and once the seeds of doubt are planted they grow into seeds of betrayal and every female has an agenda who speaks to you because you planted those seeds in my mind to grow."

Seth: "I understand that now. I get that the picture planted seeds of doubt in your mind and you can't have a relationship without trust and respect and you felt disrespected by me."

Jessica: "Yes. I felt disrespected and betrayed all at once and when you told me you never slept with her it made me question how the hell she got your phone number because she'd have to have your personal information in order to post on your page."

Seth: "So, are we ever going to get passed Weenie gate?"

Jessica starts laughing.

Jessica: "That's a good title for it. Yeah I think we are passed Weenie gate as you put it. Now it's time to get through this. I'm not pissed off at anyone anymore and I'm healing from the hurts and betrayals I've experienced. I thought my career was going pretty damn good until I started getting booed and accused of stealing other people's gimmicks. Matt and Jeff didn't even accuse me of stealing anything and those are the two that should be crying infringement."

Madison: "That's because it's not an infringement. You weren't out there trying to delete your sister. You were out there continuing what you've always done from day one. They saw it as something different and it was. The intention was for you to deal with what you were going through at the time not to break you further and send you screaming from the WWE."

Jessica: "Well, I wasn't going to work somewhere that was uncomfortable and I wasn't going to put on a front and be someone I'm not either. As for the D.O.D and my sisters, I still love both of you with all of my heart and soul. We broke up a WWE storyline not a sisterhood of trust that we've shared all of our lives. I beat you two with WWE props not bricks and rocks."


End file.
